Nao-Nao's Every Helpful Starting Guide for Bleach Fest!
The Introduction! Hiyoh! *Waves arms about madly* Today for your enjoyment only I'll be your lovely guide to the world of Fest! *Twirls around all magical girl like!* So you've been sitting at your computer trying to figure out how to join this crazy rpg?! Your head has finally to your hands and all of life just seems intent on beating you down?! Worry no more my simple minded friends! For I! The great and majestic Nakagawa Naoko will hold your hand through this most arduous of tasks. You can thank me later, I take cash and most major credit cards! Where to start... where to start... I know! Let's take a little time and plan on some characters! First lets talk about a believable story behind characters and building one that'll be most fun to play! Helpful Hints and Advice When making a character there are a couple sure things you're going to want to avoid, and that my friends is making a Mary Sue or the male equivalent! http://www.springhole.net/quizzes/marysue.htm Right so you took the test! What did it say? Was your character a Mary Sue? If so I'm sorry! We can make it through this! *Hugs* It's going to be okay.... It'll be okay... No really! Here's just some helpful hints on making a more dynamic character. Hint #1: Look around yourself? What do you see? Stuff from your life that makes you who you are! So now close your eyes and picture the room where your character stays! Things that would be in their room would reflect how the character acts! If you can construct a proper domicile for your character, than your character can be playable! Hint #2: Takes pieces of yourself and put them in your character! Yes I know some of you may live what you call 'boring' lives, and I'm so not saying that to be mean! Sometimes you may need to amplify certain aspects of yourself to give that character an edge. Maybe you're quick to anger and you start to get shouty! Well maybe this makes your character a hot head and he's more prone to pull at his sword and slice people up rather than asks questions and think about it diplomatically. Or maybe you just want to completely break away from the norm and make the character completely different from you! This is even easier, just have your character do things you would never do! Better yet! Look up some famous folks from history on your nifty computer boxes and take things from their life that made them special and do it to it! Hint #3: Make a plan! Don't just make a character willy nilly! Start planning out his exploits as quickly as possible! This can mean the difference of losing interest in your character and keeping the same one for years and years! I don't mean to plan on their entire lives either, there's always room for some spontaneous love interest and the what not! Or maybe you did plan on falling in love but instead fell out of love! Stuff happens so plan for the expected and relish the coming of the unexpected! Hint #3: Try to make your character as unique as possible! This doesn't mean giving them purple spiky hair and having them shoot fireballs from their nostrils either! It can all be as simple as not being an orphan and coming from a loving family. Oh! Maybe you can be an orphan and the person in charge of the adoptions decides to adopt you and they turn out to be your parents all along and this whole thing was a test to see if you were really capable of loving! Twiiiiiiist! Secondly we'll take a look at what's similar for everybody! After that we'll break it all down for each individual race! How exciting is this?! General Application! Name: Name! There's a lot of meaning behind names and sometimes it's best to reflect that. I mean you totally don't want to be so unoriginal that you use a name like Shadow Shadebane?! How icky would that be?! Totally icky! So here Nao-Nao comes to save the day once more. Out there amongst the interwebs rests one of my favorite sites in the whole wide world! Its sole purpose is to provide you with a list of names. Check this out! Personally I recommend sticking to the Japanese section since you are kinda in Japan after all! Unless your character is from another country! Race: So who are you gunna be? Are you the protector of spirits, the reaper of souls, the all powerful and undying Shinigami? Perhaps instead of protecting those little Pluses that are running around you enjoy making a feast out of them, so maybe that makes you a Hollow? Maybe even a Quincy?! Those crazy bowmen that completely and utterly destroy their enemies which has lead them on more than one occasion to extinction. Oh lets not forget about the story's true heroes! Empowered Humans! So what do you say, who are you gunna be? Before you start hyper ventilating about what race needs to be filled look towards your friendly neighborhood Nao-Nao and she will answers all your prayers! This month we are in desperate need of Shinigami and Quincy! They're totally out gunned here and can totally use some back up! Rank: Totally don't even worry about this, your friendly staff members will take care of this just for you! What lucky dogs! Age: Is your Character of Legal Candy Consumption Age? Or are you Older then Wine itself? For Shinigami's and Hollows you may also put an Assumed/Appears age. Just so your curious it appears to be that most folks are in their latter highschool years or completely out of the blasted thing all together! There aren't many little kids running around swinging swords! Could be cute seeing a couple... I dunno what do I know? I'm just a cat. Gender: Male? Female? ... Other? Not even gunna say anything... Height: Are you eye to eye with a 5th grader or can you see over Kenpachi Taicho? Weight: Can you run on water or can you sit on a rainbow and make Skittles? : Children-20yrs Height and Weight Chart : Adults Height and Weight Chart Password: "Clueword" is Located in the Rules. Sadly I can't help you with this! What I can say though is that its an image so you won't be able to control F for it nor search for the blasted thing when using the forums search functions. Trust me I learned this the hard way. Color Code: Your characters special text color. Text Color Links Hollows Stats: :3500 :2000 :1500 :7000 :300 What abilities does your Hollow know how to do? Spit Acid? Make exploding bubbles?